Complications of the Egoistic Punk
by ZephryZ
Summary: HI! This one's going out to WSS :P ISxVP because there isn't enough of that pairing here in FFnet! Cookies if you R&R BTW :P (I might just throw in a bit of brother complex just for the heck of it)


Zeph:Hi there! I see you have found my story. Welcome.

Elsword:This is boring. Time to sleep.. zzzz

Aisha: Idiot!

Zeph: T^T

Disclaimer:Author doesn't own Elsword or its characters. Just this story,i think. wait... WHAT IF FANFICTS ARE ALSO COUNTED UNDER THE COPYRIGHT ACT? *panics*

I hope that this prologue has helped me personify the two El siblings,and hopefully in the starting chapter,my aisha wont be that bad too..

* * *

"Hey kiddo. Wake up. It's time for training!" he felt himself being thrown from his bed,before a soft sighing and footsteps.

"Aww.. C'mon sis.. Just 5 more minutes.. "he rolled over on the floor and went back to sleep.

"E…l….SWORD" his sister's voice reverberated throughout the entire house.

"Crap!" he changed into his gear and rushed out of his room.

"Training. Now." His sister threw a wooden sword at the doorway when he appeared.

"What about breakfast?" he asked tiredly.

"You can have breakfast IF you beat me." Elesis smirked and pointed her own wooden sword at him.

"You mean WHEN I beat you,sis." He returned the smirk and dashed towards her.

"Let's see what you've got then,little bro!"

~Line Break~

"So.. What was that about you eating breakfast?" the female sat on the tree stump,poking at the boy with the end of her wooden sword.

"I give up sis… Ju..st.. give me food.." he panted,as he lied down on the grass next to her.

_"Hey you!There she is!The crimson knight! But there's two of them! Kill them both then!"_

The brother and sister both looked up at the voices,only to see weird dark skinned humanoids running towards them,holding freshly sharpened weapons.

"Elsword." The older of the two gave her brother a glance.

"Got it,sis. Hang in there." He nodded and immediately dashed towards the safety of their home.

"Alright,brutes. Let's see how many I can knock down!" she shouted as she weaved in and out of the mob,her wooden sword now used as a pivot,making sharp turns and embedding her boots into their faces.

What's taking him so long.. She wondered,before she felt a sword being swung from behind her.

"_Mega Slash!" _a familiar voice sounded out from behind her. "I see,I was late to the party!" he shouted,as he threw her claymore over into her waiting hands.

"Hey bro. Whoever kills the most,get dibs for lunch!" she shouted back.

"Oh. Now I'm riled up!" as the reply.

She turned back to the horde. "How nice of you to have attacked me. Now.. Let me return the favour!"

~Line Break~

"Ha..aa.. 324,sis.. Y..ou?" Elsword ran up to her side,panting heavily.

"Tough luck,bro. 325." She smiled smugly.

"Aww.. that su-" he never got to finish up his sentence as a bright blue bolt embedded itself square into his chest.

"Elsword!" was all that he heard,before he slipped into darkness.

He felt the ringing of his ears of steel clashing,the familiar sound waking him from his stupor.

"S..is..?" he noticed his sibling fighting a tall man.. demon?... Her eyes were narrowed,and he recognised the ferocity of her slashes. She was not taking any chances with him. He tried his best to flank the man,while his sister was momentarily hacking away at some form of shield.

"_Unlimited Blade!"_ he heard his sister cry out,along with the sound of the shield crashing.

To his horror,the man had already prepared another spell in his free hand at point blank range.

"No! Watch out!" he lunged with all his might and impaled his sword into the armor plating of the man's shoulder,causing him to miss.

"El..sword?" came the confused voice, as he gave her a thumbs up.

"You little brat!" he heard the gruff voice,before noticing the enemy rush up to him.

"_Power Buster!" _Elesis leapt into the air and smashed down unto the other shoulder,the shockwave sending him reeling into the tree,and he slipped into the darkness.

~Line Break~

"Sis!" he shouted,as he sat up suddenly.

A sharp pain in his arm made him stop and gingerly lie back down on the bed. Beside it,was a bowl of soup and a handwritten letter that had her handwriting.

_Stupid Brother of mine,_

_It will be too sad for me to leave when you are awake. Thus,I have left this letter. I've left to chase after the demons. I have a bad feeling about them. Maybe someday during this ordeal,I will see you again. But until then.. Be a strong man._

_Your awesome sister,_

_Elesis._

_P.S I took all our food with me,so I put some money in the envelope ,get some good food while you are out._

After ripping the envelope apart,2 small coins dropped into his palm.

"Oh come on sis!" he shouted out loud,into the now empty house.

~Line Break~

"Alright! Pumped up and ready to make my big break!" his hand gripped the certificate of the El Search Party,and he stuffed it into his pocket.

Grabbing his sword,he gave it a test swing and started on his way. "Get ready,sis. Your little bro has shown up. To show everyone up." His eyes burned with a unmistakable fire.

* * *

Hey guys! :D I'm here with a new story! Now that you have reached the end,how about a quick review?:P


End file.
